lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1605
Report #1605 Skillset: Combat Skill: WeaponParry Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Mar 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Currently there is a significant chance (as much as ~29%) that despite parrying a part 100% that you will be unable to parry the attack. This form of RNG used to make more sense in the context of warriors having to deal with RNG themselves to a) hit at all b) land the part they wanted c) deal with stance and d) dealing with rebounding. Now that nearly all of these layers of RNG and other general barriers have been removed from the warriors offense I believe that the defender should also be able to shed some of this RNG and should be rewarded if they can properly predict where a warrior is going to strike. R: 0 Solution #1: Make parrying a part 100% work 100% of the time before modifiers such as clumsiness, berserker stance, heftysword, etc. Things that stop parry now (prone states etc) would still stop all parrying. 6 R: 2 Solution #2: Make parry a simple calculation (before berserk stance, hefty sword, etc.) Your parry % is your direct percentage to parry assuming those other modifiers aren't in play. This is a buff to multiparry. Player Comments: ---on 3/6 @ 18:52 writes: Supported. Not only is this much more intuitive, I think it's important part of keeping the feel of Warrior combat and spec differentiation. ---on 3/14 @ 12:36 writes: Support ---on 3/15 @ 19:36 writes: Supported for Solution 2. ---on 3/16 @ 01:50 writes: 1 is fine. ---on 3/16 @ 15:30 writes: So as I understand it (Wobou/Ianir can hopefully confirm), when you split parry, there is a hidden extra malus that makes it worse than would be expected. For example, if you do 50gut/50chest, it's not 50% effectiveness on both, it's less than that. I think it should be changed to a straight calculation of parry effectiveness based on parry weight. ---on 3/17 @ 00:35 writes: I feel most strongly about 100% parry working 100% of the time pre-affs/statuses but I also favor solution 2 over solution 1. It's cleaner, easier to reason with, and teach. I also don't think it's a balance concern to be able to protect 2 parts at 50% or 3 parts at 33%, the balance is inherent to the weakened chance that you're deciding on but I'm open to hear any counter arguments. ---on 3/17 @ 00:36 writes: Sorry for the double comment, my understanding from Ianir is that below a certain threshold (which may be 100%) there is an additional check that you have to pass to parry. So basically it's two rolls to succeed instead of one roll so the odds are I believe significantly lower than they currently show on PARRY. ---on 3/18 @ 00:14 writes: Please document that parry becomes less effective when split between bodyparts in the AB file. ---on 3/18 @ 23:46 writes: This makes sense to me, to support the first option.